La estafa perfecta
by noahfershell
Summary: Una espía y una ladrona. Tori con apenas 22 años de edad es la espía más buscada en todos los países. Aparentaba ser una chica tímida y dulce pero a la hora de la verdad era una chica fría, cautelosa, terca e inteligente. ¿Su próxima misión? Matar a Ryder Daniel's uno de los agentes de la FBI. Que pasara cuando su camino se cruce con el de Jade West? La ladrona mas buscada.
1. Chapter 1

**_|Narra Tori|_**

**_—_****_¡Tori, tienes que aceptar!—_****_Grito Cat sacudiéndome fuertemente._**

**_—No creo que pueda…—Contesté no muy convencida._**

**_—¡Tori, eres la mejor de este lugar! ¡Tápales la boca a esos idiotas! ¡Tú puedes!—Alentó dejándome de sacudir._**

**_—Solo déjame pensarlo ¿Sí?_**

**_—Cinco segundos.— Dijo y yo rodé los ojos._**

**_—Pe…—Iba a protestar._**

**_—Cuatro.—Contó sonriendo._**

**_—No…—Me interrumpió._**

**_—No dire el numero que sigue.—Me miró y la fulmine con la mirada._**

**_—¡Eso es trampa!—Dije._**

**_—Dos._**

**_—¡Está bien! ¡Le diré a Erwin que acepto! —Contesté saliendo de la habitación._**

**_—Sabía que dirías que sí.— Grito orgullosa._**

**_Seguí caminando por el pasillo del centro y cuando llegue a la puerta de Erwin toqué la puerta unas veces._**

**_—Pase.— Se escuchó y entré._**

**_Camine hacia su mesa y cuando estuve enfrente lo mire nerviosa._**

**_—Erwin, quiero decirte que…—Quitó su vista de los papeles que observaba para mirarme con atención._**

**_—Veo que no quieres hacerlo.—Me interrumpió._**

**_—¡Acepto!-Grité frustrada. — ¿Por qué hoy todo mundo me interrumpe? —Río._**

**_Busco en sus cajones y sacó un folder color negro con una etiqueta que decía "Ryder Daniel's"._**

**_—Aquí tienes todos los documentos.—Deslizo el folder y los tome._**

**_—¿Desde cuando comienzo? —Pregunté mirando los documentos._**

**_—Desde hoy debes prepararte, dentro de un mes te quiero allí. —Ordenó sonriente._**

**_Erwin Sikowitz, mejor conocido como "Sikowitz" era mi jefe, tenía el control en todo este centro, toma las decisiones, asigna misiones y también se encarga de reclutar a los mejores... Llevo cuatro años conociéndolo y es el mejor. Por ahora._**

**_La misión me la había dado hace unas semanas pero no la iba a aceptar hasta que Cat me obligo._**

**_—No me falles Vega. —Dijo y sonreí saliendo de allí._**

**_| Un meses después |_**

**_Estaba en el aeropuerto de Londres, con los documentos en la mano, camine arrastrando una maleta negra, al parecer este viaje se alargaría más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Seguí avanzando con un poco de dificultad y por fin salí de allí._**

**_Busqué un Ford Focus de color negro y cuando lo halle camine hasta él. Un señor se acercó a ayudarme pero yo me negué y entre con todo y maleta al auto. El camino a la pequeña – nueva casa fue muy corto._**

**_Salí del auto y el señor se me acercó._**

**_—El auto se va a quedar aquí, desde hoy, es suyo.—Dijo y yo sonreí tomando las llaves.—También, esta es la llave de su casa.—Continuó y saco la llave, también la tome._**

**_Camine hasta mi nueva casa -temporal- y entre._**

**_Me encontraba con una taza de chocolate y los documentos del agente del FBI. Ryder Daniel's. Tendría que espiarlo por varios días y el viernes por fin estaría pasando a otra vida. Sonreí._**

* * *

**_Pronto estarás dentro de un ataúd.-Dije mirando la imagen de mi ''querido amigo'' Ryder._**

Lo llevaba espiando casi toda la semana y de lo único que me pude dar cuenta es que era un estúpido.

Camine hacia mi maleta y saqué el pequeño maletín lo coloqué en la mesita de centro de la sala y me senté a ver el televisor un rato. Comencé a sentir los ojos pesados y me termine quedando dormida.

* * *

**_Jade va a salir pronto e_é_**

**_Espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_La alarma de mi móvil comenzó a sonar así que tuve que despertar. Me frote los ojos, me estire un poco y me di cuenta que estaba adolorida por haber pasado toda la noche en el sillón. Apague la tv y subí a darme una ducha._**

**_Solo unos diez minutos, me coloqué una polera gris, una chaqueta de mezclilla arriba, unos jeans y unas zapatillas negras, me hice una trenza y salí. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, tomé el maletín y mi móvil. Entre al auto y lo eche a andar._**

**_—Veamos Ryder. —Dije tomando sus papeles y mirando la hora. — Debes de estar en el museo de historia a las diez treinta. —Sonreí y conduje hacia allá._**

**_Cuando llegué aparque el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio de enfrente, me coloqué unas gafas negras, tomé el maletín y me dispuse a entrar al edificio. Entré al elevador y presione el último piso, el techo._**

**_Al detenerse mire hacia todos los lados en busca de una cámara y cuando no vi señal de alguna, camine hacia la orilla del edificio y me di cuenta que había algunas ventanas, busqué una cerca del museo y cuando tuve una, saqué las cosas del maletín._**

**_La pistola estaba en el centro, coloqué mi ojo en el pequeño lente y utilice el zoom, comencé a buscarlo por todas partes pero solo encontraba: señoras, niños, estudiantes, una pelinegra bastante atractiva, más hombres, la chica pelinegra caminaba y su cabello me llamaba la atención. _**

**_¿Cómo se llamaría? Era muy guapa. ¡Mierda Tori concéntrate! _**

**_Sacudí mi cabeza y miré el reloj 10:30, seguí buscándolo y entonces lo vi pasando a lado de la sensual chica pelinegra._**

**_—Bingo —Dije sonriendo._**

**_Moví el arma hacia Ryder y cuando se quedó observando una pintura, La chica pelinegra paso y comenzó a cerrar las ventas._**

**_—¿Qué mierda haces? —Susurré enojada._**

**_Hice un poco más de zoom y cuando estaba apunto de jalar del gatillo la idiota pelinegra cerro la ventana. Minutos después se comenzaron a escuchar disparos y muchos gritos, personas corriendo, y otras muriendo._**

**_¡Oh Genial! Ahora tendría que ir yo misma a matarlo. Guarde todo de nuevo, pero solo tome una pequeña arma y la escondí dentro de mis jeans, tomé él maletín y fui hasta el elevador, al llegar al estacionamiento tomé el auto y lo aparque cerca del museo._**

**_Salí de allí y mientras todas las personas corrían yo caminaba con prisa, al llegar al museo, entre con cautela y noté que todas las pinturas ya no estaban, pasaba por los cuerpos de las personas muertas. _**

**_—No te muevas pequeña—Advirtió y coloqué mi mano en mis jeans._**

**_Me giré y me encontré con la pelinegra._**

**_—Bonito lugar para guardar un arma. —Dijo mirando mis jeans._**

**_La fulminó con la mirada._**

**_—¿Qué hace una pelinegra con tontas extensiones de colores robando pinturas? — Pregunté divertida._**

**_-¿Qué hace una pequeña aquí con un arma dentro de sus jeans?-Preguntó y deje de sonreír._**

**_—¿Has visto a un agente al señor que estaba a tu lado? — Dije y ella se cruzo de brazos._**

**_—Lo maté. —Aseguró riendo._**

**_Las patrullas y ambulancias comenzaron a sonar. Miré a los ojos a la pelinegra._**

**_—¡Salgan con las manos en alto! —Gritaron desde afuera._**

**_La mire a los ojos, muy bonitos._**

**_—Bien, me tengo que ir.—Dijo ella dándose la vuelta y guardando el arma._**

**_—Espera, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me digas donde fue que lo dejaste.— Dije acercándome a ella._**

**_—No losé, búscalo. —Dijo poniéndose de cuclillas para tomar los cilindros donde tenía las pinturas._**

**_—No es así de fácil, arruinaste mi misión._**

**_Se colgó los cilindros y me miro sonriendo._**

**_—Así que eres una espía ¿eh?—Dijo alzando una ceja y rodé los ojos._**

**_—Y tu eres una ladrona.—Acusé y ella hizo una mueca._**

**_—No sé si sabes que están como unos cien tipos allá afuera con miles de armas para matarte.—Dijo._**

**_—Matarnos.—Corregí.-Mejor dime donde esta, si me matan a mi es mi problema, solo necesito verlo.—Dije._**

**_—Creo que esta por allá.—Dijo señalando el tercer pasillo._**

**_—Esta bien.—Dije caminando dándome la vuelta y yendo al pasillo._**

**_-¡No repetimos, tienen 30 segundos para salir!-Advirtió el oficial._**

**_Seguí caminando con más prisa y comencé a buscar a Ryder. ¡Oh maldita! Apreté los puños con fuerza, y volví al lugar. Me había mentido._**

**_Camine por otro pasillo y busqué la puerta que me llevaría al techo, cuando la encontré comencé a subir las escaleras con rapidez y cuando llegue busqué otras escaleras, me fije con cautela para ver si no había ningún oficial, gracias al cielo estaba despejado. Bajé las escaleras._**

**_Al llegar al pavimento, camine un poco y me acomodé mejor el arma, no quería que otro idiota me mirara pervertida mente. Giré por la otra cuadra y cuando estuve muy lejos saqué mi móvil y teclee algunos números._**

**_—¿Vega?—Contestó Erwin._**

**_—Falle.—Dije y espere un regaño._**

**_—¿Cómo que fallaste?—Preguntó incrédulo._**

**_—Una estúpida pelinegra! Se metió, se robo las pinturas, mató a la gente y creo que él fue uno de ellos.—Dije._**

**_—¿Estas segura que ella lo mato?—Dijo no muy convencido._**

**_—No losé, le pregunté y me dijo muy segura que si, le pedí que me dijera donde estaba, pero me engaño.—Contesté._**

**_¿Avergonzada? Me sentía peor, era una idiota._**

**_—Esta bien Tori, todo mundo falla.—Consoló._**

**_—No, mierda, te prometí que yo misma lo mataría, soy una idiota.—Contesté enojada._**

**_—Tranquila._**

**_—¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? Si no hubiera sido por la estupida…—Me mordí el labio._**

**_—¿Sabes como se llama —Preguntó interesado._**

**_—No._**

**_—Tu próxima misión será buscarla.—Afirmo._**

**_—¿Qué? ¡No, No, No y No!—Contesté._**

**_—¿Acaso quieres que te deje de dar misiones tan importante—Preguntó.— Tori eres la mejor espía que tengo en la agencia, no quiero despedirte, ni que tengas que comenzar desde cero. — Hice una mueca._**

**_¿Desde cero? Yo no quiero comenzar desde cero, he pasado toda mi vida aquí, desde que tengo trece estoy aquí y no por una idiota voy a comenzar desde cero._**

**_—Esta… Esta bien, voy a buscarla.—Contesté y sentí como Erwin sonreía._**

**_—Me alegra que hayas aceptado Vega.-Respondió.- Cuando tengas algo sobre ella, me llamas. Buena suerte.— Dijo por último y colgó._**

**_Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro._**

**_¿Cómo se supone que voy a buscar a esa idiota?_**

**_Estaba en apuros y mi carrera dependía de ella. Quien lo diría, Victoria Vega dependiendo de una maldita ladrona…_**

* * *

Hola, gracias por sus Reviews! Espero que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ya llevaba medio camino recorrido cuando recordé que tenía un carro. Me di la vuelta y suspiro pesadamente, camine de regreso al museo. Había muchas ambulancias y muchas patrullas, me acerque con un oficial.**_

_**—Yo… Yo deje mi auto.—Dije mirando al oficial.**_

_**Si quería recuperarlo debía de actuar como una niña inocente y vulnerable.**_

_**—Su nombre.—Pidió.**_

_**—Allison Cooper. —Menti.**_

_**—¿Por qué dejaste el auto aquí?**_

_**—Yo vine porque mi amigo estaba aquí. —Dije y comencé a sollozar. — Cuando estábamos adentro un chico comenzó a dispara, él se alejó de mi y se fue. — Lloraba con fuerza.**_

_**—Tranquila, puedes llevarte el auto. —Dijo dándome unas palmadas en el hombro.**_

_**-Gracias.-Dije mirándolo.**_

_**Me di la vuelta, y camine hacia mi auto, introduje la llaves y la puerta se abrió al instante, entré al auto y en un par de segundo ya me encontraba rumbo a casa.**_

_**Aparqué el auto en la entrada de la casa, tomé los papeles, el maletín y salí. Camine hacia la puerta y entré.**_

_**Me encontraba mirando la pantalla de la laptop. Tecleaba una y otra vez en el buscador. Entre mis opciones de búsqueda estaban "Ladronas sexys" "Ladrona góticas", pero no encontraba nada, la única opción que me quedaba era "Ladronas de pinturas", le di clic a una de las primeras opciones y esta me llevo a una página con los nombres de algunos ladrones con imágenes o retratos.**_

_**Bajé la página y me encontré con una chica pelinegra, pero no era ella, seguí bajando hasta que encontré la última ladrona.**_

_**Nombre: Jade August West.**_

_**Edad: 21 años.**_

_**"Es una de los estafadoras y ladronas más buscados en toda Inglaterra y en otros países."**_

_**"Hace unos meses fue buscado por el FBI ya que mató a uno de sus oficiales en Enero del 2010, pero nunca han dado con ella."**_

_**"No se sabe más de ella."**_

_**—Yo si se algo de ella, tiene el pelo pintado de tontos colores y es una estúpida. —Dije mirando la pantalla.**_

_**Tomé el móvil que estaba en la mesita y teclee algunos números, me lleve el móvil a la oreja y espere a que contestaran.**_

_**—¿Hola? —Dijeron.**_

_**—Cat. Tu me metiste aquí ahora me tienes que ayudar. —Acusé.**_

_**—¿Ahora que pasa? —Preguntó.**_

_**—Necesito que investigues todo acerca de Jade West. —Pedí y espere a que me dijera que si.**_

_**—¿Para cuándo los necesitas?**_

_**—Hoy.**_

_**—Este bien Tori, te mandaré todo lo que pueda por un mail. —Dijo.**_

_**—Gracias.**_

_**—Adiós. —Se despidió.**_

_**—Adiós.**_

_**Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, los archivos habían llegado.**_

_**Revisé cada página y miré con atención cada parte. Cuando termine sonreí.**_

_**—Desde hoy no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil Jade West.—Susurré.**_

_**Al salir de ducharme, me coloqué un suéter con un estampado de una cruz, unos jeans negros, y unas botas de cuero, me hice un moño en el cabello, me maquilló un poco y salí de la habitación. Baje las escaleras, camine hacia la mesita, tomé el arma y me la coloqué en la bota y la tape con los jeans, tome por último la información de West que había impreso.**_

_**Salí de la casa y entre al auto.**_

_**Aparqué el auto en el estacionamiento del club y llamé a Erwin.**_

_**—Se llama Se llama Jade West tiene 21 años, es una de las más buscadas en casi todo el mundo, es estafadora y ladrona. —Dije rápidamente. — Y también tiene el cabello pintado de horrendos colores.- Agregué y se escucho la risa de Erwin.**_

_**—Así que es una West…—Tomo una pausa. —Su padre y su hermano también tiene historia.**_

_**—Losé, investigue sobre ella ¿Qué quieres que le haga?**_

_**—Ahora que sé que es una integrante de los West, necesito que la lleves a la agencia. — Contestó.**_

_**No contesté.**_

_**—Confío en ti.**_

_**—No me lo repitas. —Dije y él río. —Te marcaré en cuanto lo tenga en el auto.**_

_**—Esta bien. —Contestó. —Adiós. —Se despidió y colgué.**_

_**Miré por última vez los papeles, Jade acostumbraba a venir al club "Night" cada dos noches, y esta era una de ellas, era mi oportunidad tanto para capturarla como para reclamarle. Suspiré y baje del auto.**_

_**Entré por la parte de atrás, comencé a caminar entre las personas. Había muchas chicas con poca ropa, lo cual me causo repugnancia y también me dio a entender que muchas chicas no vienen muy a menudo, estaba sola.**_

_**Pase entre algunas mesas y me acerqué a la barra.**_

_**—Quiero algo ligero. —Pedí y un chico se dio la vuelta, me sonrió.**_

_**Mezclo algo y me entrego.**_

_**—Es lo más ligero que hay aquí. —Dijo. —Tómalo despacio. —Recomendó.**_

_**Tuve que cerrar los ojos, tenía un sabor entre dulce y amargo, deje el vaso y el chico río.**_

_**—Te dije que despacio. —Reí.**_

_**—Dame otro. —Dije, él chico me miro extraño.**_

_**—No estas muy acostumbrada a beber y de una vez te digo que tomar mucho de esto, trae malas consecuencias. —Advirtió y yo negué divertida**_

_**—Otro.—Exigí y él chico lo preparo.**_

_**Ya llevaba como cuatro vasos y él chico tenía razón porque cuando trate de levantarme todo me dio vueltas.**_

_**—Te lo dije. —Replicó el chico.**_

_**—Estoy bien. —Susurré recargándome en un silla.**_

_**—Te creería si estuvieras a doce metros de mí. —Dijo y solté una risita.**_

_**Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, lo saqué con algo de dificultad y contesté.**_

_**—¿West ya esta en tu auto? —Preguntó.**_

_**—No…—Contesté.**_

_**¡Mierda!**_

_**- Victoria ¿estas borracha?**_

_**—Nop. —Dije. —Solo dame una hora más.—Pedí**_

_**—Esta bien. —Dijo y colgó.**_

_**Voltee a ver al chico y le sonreí.**_

_**—¿Conoces a Jade West?**_

* * *

_**—Si, la he visto algunas veces. —Dijo mirándome.**_

_**—¿Me podrías decir en que parte puedo encontrarla?**_

_**—Claro, pero a cambio necesito una cosa.**_

_**—¿Qué? —Pregunté.**_

_**—No losé, lo que quieras.**_

_**Apenas podía pensar correctamente y no quería hacer nada malo, se supone que tenía que hacer las cosas bien. El chico salto la barra y se acercó a mí.**_

_**—Si me das algo, te diré donde esta.—Susurró en mi oído.**_

_**—¿Esta aquí?—Pregunté pero él no me contestó.**_

_**—No losé —Dijo divertido, me tomo de la cintura.**_

_**—No me toques.—Pedí pero el me ignoro.-Te dije que me soltaras.-Repetí.**_

_**Se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo.**_

_**—Te dije que me soltaras. —Dije empujándolo.**_

_**—¿Quieres saber donde esta si o no?**_

_**—No, ya lo vi. —Contesté mirando una cabellera negra con colores pasar por las mesas.**_

_**Camine hacia ella, pero me estaba mareando, me seguí acercando. Jade caminaba muy rápido. Tal vez en buenas condiciones lo podía alcanzar pero ahora todo me daba vueltas y me daban nauseas.**_

_**—¡Jade! —Grité recargándome en la mesa.**_

_**Ella volteó y frunció el ceño, miró para todas partes. Al parecer no me vio. Se volteó y entro a una puerta negra. Respire unas cuantas veces. Me acerque a la puerta negra y cuando trate de abrir esta estaba con seguro.**_

_**Me senté cerca de la puerta negra, y recargue mi cabeza entre mis manos.**_

_**¿Por qué se me ocurrió tomar esa bebida? ¿Acaso era tan estúpida? Sí, sí lo era.**_

_**Ahora puse mis brazos cruzados recargados en la mesa y escondí mi cabeza en ellos. Me quede dormida.**_

_**Me desperté por algunos ruidos y levanté mi cabeza, sentía que iba a explotar. Me levanté, me acerqué a la puerta negra, seguía con seguro, miré para todas partes y noté que el bar estaba cerrado.**_

_**—Jade, te dije exactamente cuanto dinero quería. —Grito alguien.**_

_**—Te traje lo que me convenía, hacer tratos contigo a veces es peligroso.- —Respondieron. Era Jade.**_

_**—Mi querida West te doy hasta mañana para que me completes el dinero.-Advirtió. —No vas a querer meterte en problemas otra vez ¿o si?**_

_**—No me importa. —Dijo ella y se escucho como alguien subía las escaleras.**_

_**¿En donde me escondía? Mierda. Trate de caminar, pero ahora todo me estaba dando vueltas, de nuevo. Creí que el mareo se había ido pero aún estaba conmigo. Tropecé con un banco y me di en la rodilla.**_

_**—¡Maldición! —Dije mientras me daba la vuelta para sobarme la rodilla.**_

_**La puerta se abrió de golpe y ella apareció.**_

_**—¿Tú que mierda haces aquí? — Preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.**_

_**—Que Linda forma de hablarle a una chica después de haberle mentido. —Contesté tratándome de levantar, pero no lo logre.**_

_**—¿Estas borracha? —Preguntó riéndose.**_

_**—No, me gusto tanto el piso que quise volver a sentarme. —Comenté sarcásticamente.**_

_**—Eres una amargada, ¿Me estabas siguiendo? —Preguntó acercándose a mi.**_

_**Me tomo del brazo y ágilmente me levanto.**_

_**—Gracias.—Agradecí. — No, no te estaba siguiendo.- —Respondí mirándola a los ojos.**_

_**—¿Sabes? No eres tan ruda como pareces. —Dijo riendo. —Solo mírate, pareces un perrito abandonado. —Dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo.**_

_**—Tal vez sea porque no estoy en mis cinco sentidos.—Resalte.- —Pero al menos no tengo el cabello mal pintado de tontos colores.—Me defendí.**_

_**—Me quedaría para seguir conversando, pero me tengo que ir pequeña.—Dijo sonriendo.**_

_**Paso a mi lado.**_

_**¿Tendría que seguirla? Sí, sí tenía que seguirla. Me di la vuelta y miré por donde se había ido, la seguí pero manteniendo la distancia. La cabeza me dolía pero trate de no pensar en ello, ni mucho menos en el mareo.**_

_**Cuando estuve ya cerca de ella,**_

_**—Creí que no me estabas siguiendo. —Dijo sin voltear.**_

_**—Digamos que te hago compañía. —Dije y ella río.**_

_**Me mantuve a su lado, hasta que llego a su auto.**_

_**El ruido de las sirenas comenzó a sonar.**_

_**—Maldición. —Susurró y me miro. —¿Cuál es tu auto? —Preguntó.**_  
_**—Es el negro.**_

_**Caminamos hacia él.**_

_**—Dame las llaves. —Pidió y fruncí el ceño. —Solo dámelas. — Repitió y las saqué de mi bolsillo.**_

_**—Toma. —Dije dándoselas y ella las tomo.**_

_**Abrió las puertas y entro por la parte de atrás.**_

_**—Entra. —Ordeno y así lo hice. —Te voy a pedir, que manejes unas cuantas cuadras. —Dijo mirándome.**_

_**—Se te olvido algo. —Mencione.**_

_**—¿Qué?**_

_**-Cuando estoy borracha no manejo bien y suelo hacerle mucho caso a las personas. —Dije.**_

_**—Solo son unas cuadras, si quieres después te llevo a tu casa. —Dijo.**_

_**—Me deberás una West. —Dije y encendí el auto.**_

_**—Te la pagaré como quieras. —Dijo coqueta y yo rodé los ojos.**_

_**—Además de delincuente, mujeriega. —Comenté.**_

_**—Pero soy excelente en la cama. —Se defendió.**_

_**-Cállate.-Pedí.**_

_**—Me acabo de dar cuenta que lo que necesitas, es que te fo…—La interrumpí**_

_**—Si no quieres bajarte ahora, es mejor que te calles. —Recomendé y ella no respondió.**_

_**Ya íbamos como a la mitad de camino y logramos evitar a la policía con un poco de trabajo ya que casi choco contra un semáforo. Me detuve y me cambie de lugar.**_

_**—Te toca. —Dije mirándola. **_

_**—¿Ah que te refieres?—Preguntó.**_

_**—Tienes que manejar.— Contesté.**_

_**—Está bien. —Bufó y se paso con algo de trabajo al asiento de copiloto, encendió el auto y este se echo a andar. — Al parecer ya no estas tan borracha.—Menciono con su vista en el camino.**_

_**—Tal vez no lo parezca, pero siento una guerra mundial en mi cabeza.- —La vi sonreír. —También en este estado te puedo decir que tienes una linda sonrisa, unos hermosos ojos y que también eres una idiota. — Dije acomodándome en el asiento.**_

_**—Apenas nos conocemos ¿Tan descarada eres? —Preguntó divertida.**_

_**—A veces. —Dije quedándome dormida.**_

_**Suspire y me quede dormida.**_

_**(…) **_

_**Cuando desperté sentí dolor en mi cabeza pero se fue en cuanto noté que no estaba en casa. ¿Dónde mierda estaba?**_

_**—Maldición. —Susurré y salí del auto.**_

_**Estaba en una gasolinera, mire hacía el seven-eleven, entré y comencé a mirar a todas las personas. Suspire y regrese al auto en el cual ya estaba la pelinegra tomando café.**_

_**—¿Acaso tienes algo? —Pregunté y ella no me respondió. —¡Creí que iríamos a mi casa!**_

_**—Pequeña, nunca me diste ninguna dirección, te quedaste dormida. — Justifico tomando un sorbo de la bebida.**_

_**Bufé y me acomode en mi asiento.**_

_**—¿Por qué investigaste sobre mí? —Preguntó de repente.**_

_**—¿A que te refieres? —-Pregunté mordiéndome el labio.**_

_**—Me refiero a esto. —Dijo sacando los papeles de la guantera.**_

_**—Arruinaste mi misión. —Me limite a decir.**_

_**—Yo no tengo la culpa—Se defendió.**_

_**—Eso ya no importa.—Suspiré**_

_**—No me contestaste.**_

_**—Mi jefe quería saber quien era la chica que había arruinado mi misión.**_

_**Ella río.**_

_**—¿Y?**_

_**—Ahora que supo que eres una West quiere que te lleve con él.**_

_**Volvió a reír.**_

_**-Tú no puedes mandarme.—Me miró. **_

_**—Me debes una West.—Le recordé.**_

_**—¿Y llevándome allá te voy a pagar lo que te debo?—Peguntó sarcástica.**_

_**—Algo así.**_

_**—Ya que…—Bufó.**_

_**(…) **_

_**Al llegar a la corporación mande a Jade con Erwin y se quedaron hablando yo fui a donde Cat.**_

_**—¿Te tiraste a Wets? —Preguntó mientras me sentaba en la silla de mi pequeña oficina.**_

_**—Es una imbécil. —Contesté.**_

_**—Pero esta buena. —Me recordó y rodé los ojos.**_

_**Me llamaron por los altavoces, tenía que ir a la oficina de Erwin. Y ahí estaba Jade.**_

_**—Tranquila Tori, solo es Jade. —Dijo ella graciosa. **_

_**Suspiré y salí de allí, camine lentamente y cuando llegue abrí la puerta sin pedir permiso, quería acabar esto cuanto antes.**_

_**—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté directamente sin ver a Jade.**_

_**—Jade ya forma parte de nuestra corporación. —Avisó.**_

_**—¿Y? —Pregunté.**_

_**—Tiene una nueva misión y tú vas a ser su pareja. — Sonrió.**_

_**—¡No! —Dije. — ¿Por qué quieres que este con ella?**_

_**—Jade puso las reglas para trabajar aquí.**_

_**—¿Por qué no puede ser otro espía?**_

**_—Porque Jade te quiere a ti. _**

* * *

Hola! Bueno, gracias a...

Mica, Vnat07, y a Bants, por dejar Reviews!

Espero que les haya gustado!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Después de haber discutido por un par de minutos me di cuenta que ya no valía la pena luchar por algo que al final no ganaría._**

**_—Esta bien.—Contesté mirando a Erwin._**

**_Él me sonrió._**

**_—Desde hoy Jade será tu jefa,—Menciono y me mordí los labios._**

**_Me limite a asentir con la cabeza._**

**_—Te puedes ir.—Comentó y me di la vuelta._**

**_Camine hacia puerta, giré el pomo de la puerta y salí de allí._**

**_Mientras caminaba por el pasillo me di cuenta que una de mis manos tenía un poco de sangre, había apretado los puños demasiado fuerte._**

**_—West es una estúpida.-Grité._**

**_-¡Ey, no me insultes que desde hoy soy tú jefa!-Contestó._**

**_Suspire y me detuve, Jade se acercó y me miro divertida._**

**_—Aunque no lo parezca tú si quieres estar conmigo.—Señalo mordiéndose el labio._**

**_—Prefiero morir antes de estar contigo._**

**_Me tomó de la cintura y rápidamente me jaló hacía ella. Me miro unos segundos a los ojos, con una de sus manos quitó los mechones que estaban cerca de mi oreja y se acercó a ella sin quitar la mano de mi cintura._**

**_—No mientas.—Acusó él y me estremecí.—Tú quieres estar conmigo, te gusto. —Besó mi cuello y volví a estremecerme._**

**_¡Qué mierda me esta pasando! La aleje de mí y lo último que sentí fue mi mano caliente y punzándome._**

**_—¡Nunca en tú maldita vida vuelvas a hacer eso!—Grité enojada._**

**_Ella sonrió._**

**_—Tal vez no por ahora.—Comentó._**

**_Me di la vuelta y camine hacía mi oficina, al entrar me encontré con Cat._**

**_—¿Qué fue eso?—Preguntó con intriga._**

**_—Creí que te habías ido.— Comenté mirándola._**

**_—No me cambies el tema ¡Jadete beso! —Gritó emocionada_**

**_—Es una imbécil.—Contesté_**

**_—Pero esta buena. —Agrego ella sonriente._**

**_Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y a moverse por la mesita del centro, no contesté. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos el móvil volvía a sonar._**

**_Estiré mi brazo y comencé a toquetear la mesita, cuando lo tuve en la mano, apreté el botón verde y me lo lleve a la oreja, todavía no abría los ojos._**

**_—¿Hola?—Contesté apenas._**

**_—Te necesito aquí.—Dijeron del otro lado._**

**_¿Acaso Jade me iba a joder hasta en la madrugada?_**

**_—¿Para qué?_**

**_—Soy tu jefa.—Recordó._**

**_Colgué, salí de la cama y me coloqué unos jeans, una polera blanca y unas vans, tomé mi cartera y mi móvil y salí de allí._**

**_Al llegar, pregunté por su oficina y esta estaba en el segundo piso._**

**_Camine por el largo pasillo y cuando iba por la mitad escuché una guitarra sonar, llegue hasta la puerta y entré sin avisar._**  
**_—Aquí estoy.—Salude sentándome en el sillón._**

**_—¿No te enseñaron modales?—Preguntó levantándose y acercándose al estuche de la guitarra._**

**_—¿Para qué me quieres?_**

**_—Necesito que me ayudes.—Cerró el estuché y se acercó a la mesita para darme un folder. —Steven Carson— Comentó y tomé los papeles en mi manos._**

**_—¿Y yo para que sirvo?_**

**_—Quiero que me acompañes a la fiesta de esta noche._**

**_—¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas más chicas._**

**_—Losé, pero solo te quiero a ti._**

**_Sentí mis mejillas arder_**

**_¡Victoria Vega nunca se sonroja! Me recordé y sacudí mi cabeza._**

**_—Esta bien…—Contesté mordiéndome el labio._**

* * *

**_Jade decidió tomar el primer vuelo hacia California y aunque fue un poco cansado, la pelinegra tuvo que conducir hacía la pequeña casa en la que nos quedaríamos._**

**_Elegí la última habitación y ella se quedo en la de enfrente, cuando termine de acomodar algunas de mis cosas, baje al living._**

**_—Steven Carson, treinta nueve, casi cuarenta, estafador, tiene esposa y una hermosa hija, sin olvidar que es millonario ¿Qué más puede pedir?— Dijo Jade y tomó un poco de su café. Vaya esta chica si que tiene un serio problema con el café._**

**_—Vivir mucho tiempo.—Respondí y ella río._**

**_—Él muy descarado estafo a Earwin y lo invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños.—Me miró.— Aunque nosotros iremos por él._**

**_—¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer?—Pregunté con curiosidad._**

**_—Erwin me ha dicho que Steven tiene varias listas con los nombres de las personas mas ricas de esta ciudad.—Carraspeo la voz.—Y ahí es donde vas a entrar tú._**

**_—¿Qué tengo que hacer?—Me senté en el sillón de enfrente._**

**_—Seducirlo…_**

**_¡Maldita la hora en la que acepte!_**

**_—¿Estas lista?—Preguntó Jade desde el otro lado de la puerta._**

**_Exhale e Inhale unas cuantas veces y cuando estuve un poco tranquila, salí de la habitación._**

**_—No tengo malos gustos.—Dijo sarcástica mirándome de arriba hacía abajo._**

**_Este vestido me incomodaba bastante, me quedaba arriba de las rodillas y es que yo no estaba acostumbrada a usar este tipo de prendas, yo era de vaqueros, poleras cómodas y vans. Me toqué el extremo del vestido y lo jalé hacía abajo._**

**_—Sigo sin entender porque dije que sí.—Se acercó a mí._**

**_Tomo mi cabello y lo acomodo dejándolo del otro lado, se acercó a mi oído y colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura._**

**_—Tal vez, si no fueras mi compañera…—Dejo las palabras en el aire y trague saliva._**

**_Se alejó de mí y entro a su habitación, yo entré a la mía y me coloqué un abrigo, volví a salir y baje las escaleras lentamente. Mi corazón._**

**_« Tal vez, si no fueras mi compañera…»_**

**_Esa frase daba vueltas por mi mente._**

**_—Vámonos.—Hablo Jade sacándome de mis pensamientos._**

**_Caminé detrás de ella y noté que traía traje, en cuanto entramos al auto lo echo a andar._**  
**_—Tienes que tener cuidado con Steven—Aconsejó ella._**

**_—Te gusta hacerme la vida imposible ¿No?—Pregunté._**

**_—Algo así.—Río._**

**_—No importa, sigues siendo una pelinegra idiota._**

**_Al llegar a la mansión de Steven, Jade me llevo hacia el enorme salón donde estaba mucha gente._**

**_—Ese de allá es Steven.—Susurró ella.— Me conoce._**

**_Cuando aquel hombre se dio cuenta de que Jade estaba allí se acercó animadamente._**

**_—¡West que alegría verte!— Saludo el señor abrazando a la pelinegra._**

**_—Hola Steven.—Contestó Jade._**

**_—¿Quién es esta guapa chica?—Preguntó mirándome a los ojos._**

**_—Mi novia, Allison.—Se apresuró a decir._**

**_—Mucho gusto.—Estiro la mano y yo la tome._**

**_—El gusto es mío.—Contesté mordiéndome el labio._**

**_Soltó mi mano._**

**_—Fue un placer saludarte Jade.— Se despidió y Jade sonrió._**

**_Se dio la vuelta y se alejó._**

**_—No se te da mal el flirteo.—Dijo Jade y fruncí el ceño.—Ahora se va a ir a su oficina y ahí es donde esta el folder y la memoria.—Me recordó y asentí._**

**_—¿Dónde esta su oficina?—Pregunté_**

**_—Vas a ir por allí.—Señalo el enorme pasillo.— Y la puerta roja es su oficina._**

**_Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar pero Jade me detuvo._**

**_—Si te pasa algo solo grita, yo voy a estar caminando por allí ¿Esta bien?—Asentí de nuevo.—Ten cuidado pequeña.— Me sonrió._**

**_Seguí caminando y cuando llegue a la puerta mis manos temblaron, suspire y abrí la puerta y Steven me miró._**

**_—Lo siento…—Me disculpe.—Creí que era el baño.—Lo miré inocentemente._**

**_—Tranquila, no pasa nada.—Dijo mirándome._**

**_Sonreí._**

**_—Pasa. —Pidió y entré __complet__amente a la habitación._**

* * *

**_Hola, espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por sus reviews! _**

**_PD: Debería tomarme mas tiempo en actualizar o sigo así?_**

**_Saludos._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mi corazón estaba muy acelerado, trate de ignorarlo y me quedé allí._**

**_—¿Desde cuándo Jade y tú son novias?—Preguntó levantándose de su silla y acercándose a mi._**

**_—La conocí hace un año en una fiesta.—Respondí._**

**_Me tomó de la cintura, quito mi abrigo y cuando este cayó al piso, acarició mi brazo._**

**_—Eres muy bonita.— Mis manos comenzaron a sudar._**

**_Comenzó a besarme._**

**_—No me toque.—Pedí._**

**_—No…—Siguió besándome._**

**_—No me toque…—Repetí y lo empujé fuertemente, frunció el ceño._**

**_Alguien toco la puerta, Steven maldijo y fue a abrir._**

**_—Papá.—Chilló alguien.—Hubo un problema, alguien golpeo a uno de tus invitados._**

**_—Esta bien cariño, ya voy.—Avisó y la chica se fue, me miro. — Tú no te vayas de aquí, no quieres ver a Steven Carson enojado.—Advirtió y salió de allí._**  
**_Le puse seguro a la puerta, miré hacia las esquinas de la habitación y encontré una cámara en la esquina, camine hacia la laptop que estaba en el escritorio y apague la cámara con el programa._**

**_Ahora tenía que encontrar el folder azul y la memoria, pero ¿Dónde estaban?_**

**_—Te odio West.—Susurré y abrí uno de los cajones._**

**_Aventaba las cosas que encontraba a mi paso, fui a uno de los estantes y también hice lo mismo, tarde un segundo en hallarlo ya que brillaba mucho, ahora solo tenía que buscar la memoria._**

**_La música de Sleeping With Sirens me sobresalto, camine hasta mi abrigo y recogí mi móvil._**

**_—¿Ya tienes todo?—Preguntó._**

**_—¿Dónde esta la memoria?—Respondí._**

**_—Supongo que en uno de los cajones._**

**_—¿Supones? ¡Mierda West, llevo veinte minutos buscando en los cajones!— Grité enojada._**

**_—Pues sigue buscando.—Dijo y colgué._**

**_Solté un gruñido y abrí otro cajón había una pequeña cajita de color negro, la abrí rápidamente y allí estaba, suspiré. Tomé mi abrigo, me lo coloqué y guardé la memoria en el bolsillo, el folder lo metí dentro del abrigo y salí de allí._**

**_Nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa en mi vida, corrí lo más rápido que pude y salí de la mansión, camine por la calle, las piernas me temblaban. Un auto avanzaba a mi lado, traté de caminar un poco más rápido pero el folder se iba resbalando._**

**_—Mierda.—Maldije y paré._**

**_Me acerqué hacia el auto y el piloto bajo la ventana._**

**_—Hola Tori—Saludó Jade._**

**_—Eres una hija de…—Me interrumpió._**

**_—Me amas.— Le di la vuelta al auto y abrí la puerta._**

**_Me saqué el abrigo y deje el folder en mis piernas, tomé la pequeña memoria y la deje arriba del folder, miré a Jade y noté que tenía los nudillos rojos y con un poco de sangre._**

**_—Golpeaste a uno de los invitados._**

**_—Algo así.—Respondió mirándome._**

**_—¿Por qué?—Pregunté._**

**_—Necesitaba ayudarte.—Sonreí.—No iba a dejar que ese tipo te tocará._**

**_—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi?_**

**_—Eso es lo que hacen los compañeras—Justifico.— Se ayudan._**

**_—¿También se susurran cosas y se besan en el cuello? Porque según yo…—Me interrumpió y detuvo el auto._**

**_—¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer preguntas?_**

**_—Cuando me respondas que fue eso de "Tal vez, si no fueras mi compañera".—Contesté._**

**_Miré como se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, se acercó a mi y me besó lentamente._**

**_Me tomo el rostro con ambas manos y profundizo el beso, mordió mi labio inferior._**

**_No había besado a nadie desde hace muchos años, tal vez sí, pero no de esa forma._**

**_¿Qué mierda estoy pensando?_**

**_Me alejé de ella y trague saliva, ella sonrió. Mi corazón latía aceleradamente, algún día iba a morir de un paro o algo así. Jade se colocó de nuevo el cinturón y volvió a encender el auto._**

**_Al parecer no iba a decir nada acerca de lo sucedido hace unos segundos y por mí estaba bien._**

**_Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue correr hacia las escaleras y subirlas pero Jade me detuvo._**

**_—¿A dónde vas?— Preguntó detrás de mí._**

**_—A dormir, creo que es lógico.—Contesté subiendo los últimos escalones para llegar al otro piso._**

**_—Tú no vas a dormir, tenemos que revisar los papeles y la memoria.—Replicó._**

**_Suspire y camine hacia mi habitación, busqué entre mis cosas un pijama y lo único que encontré fue un short y una camisa de tirantes, me los coloqué y arriba me puse un sweater._**

**_Bajé las escaleras y llegue a la sala, Jade no estaba, me senté en el sillón para dos personas y tomé el folder, lo abrí y comencé a leer la hoja._**

**_—Son números y letras, quiero saber que significan.— Se sentó a mi lado y tomo su laptop.—Bonita pijama.—Comentó y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas, seguí leyendo._**

**_Tenía razón eran números, tomé todas las hojas y las esparcí por la mesa que se encontraba en medio de la sala. Me quede parada pensando unos segundos, letras y números. Creo que ya sabía lo que era._**

**_—Son nombres y el año de nacimiento, aunque todo esta revuelto.—Dije mirándola, dejó su laptop en la mesita._**

**_—En la memoria vienen los nombres.— Se acercó a mí.—Tenemos que acomodar todo esto ya que el año de nacimiento es el código de las cuentas.—Estaba muy cerca de mi._**

**_—Son más de treinta.—Repliqué y ella río._**

**_—Tenemos que terminar esto cuánto antes.—Justifico y resople._**

**_Me di la vuelta para ir a la cocina por un poco de leche, al llegar serví un poco en un vaso._**

**_Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar hasta noche pero no con una mujer que no sea Cat._**

**_Suspire y termine la leche, salí de allí y llegue a la sala. Jade no estaba._**

**_—Jade.— La llamé pero no respondió._**

**_Subí las escaleras y la busqué en su habitación._**

**_—Sí me haces algo, juro que te mato.—Aseguré entrando al baño._**

**_La puerta se cerro detrás de mi y di un saltito, me di la vuelta y sentí unas manos tomarme por la cintura, y acercarme a ella._**

**_—Boo.—Susurró ella._**

**_Me solté de su agarre y quedé delante de ella._**

**_—Eres una…_**

**_—¿Una qué?—Preguntó._**

**_—Te odio._**

**_Se acercó a mi y sentí su respiración mezclarse con la mía. Sus ojos azules brillaban, me tomó de la cintura._**

**_—Deseas esto tanto como yo.—Dijo acercándose a mis labios._**

**_Pronto sus labios chocaron con los míos. Sentía algo extraño dentro de mí, no sabía que, pero se sentía bien._**

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer! Espero que les este gustando.

Los invito a leer mi otro fic jori ''Nothing is Forever''


	6. Chapter 6

**_La separé de mí._**

**_—Esto está mal y tú lo sabes.— Susurré y la miré a los ojos.— ¿Por qué haces esto?_**

**_—Tú eres la culpable.—Se defendió.—Solo me coqueteas.—Fruncí el ceño._**

**_-No es verdad.—Respondí y ella río._**

**_—Entonces no te pongas cosas tan cortas.—Pidió y yo negué.— De todas formas sé que me deseas._**

**_—Tú ego te hace una tonta.— Le saqué la lengua._**

**_—Pero no me quita lo guapa._**

**_—Tenemos que terminar lo que estábamos haciendo.—Le recordé y ella asintió._**

**_Se acercó de nuevo a mí y me beso lentamente._**

**_—No me refiero a eso.—Contesté._**

**_—¿Entonces a que?—Frunció el ceño._**

**_—Los papeles.—Comenté._**

**_Se alejó de mí y salió de la habitación, yo también lo hice, nos sentamos en el sillón y yo le acomodaba los números y los nombres y ella intentaba ingresar a la cuenta. Mientras lo miraba me di cuenta que sus nudillos estaban más rojos._**

**_—¿Por qué no te has colocado nada en los nudillos?—Pregunté y ella dejo de mirar la laptop._**

**_—No sé, no suelo tomarle mucha atención a mis heridas.—Respondió._**

**_Me levante del sillón y fui al cuarto de baño por el botiquín, lo tomé y bajé de nuevo, Jade seguía allí, me acerqué a ella y deje el botiquín en mis piernas, lo abrí y saqué una venda y pomada. Tomé su mano._**

**_—No la muevas.—Pedí y ella dejo la memoria a lado de sus piernas._**

**_—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó mirando su mano._**

**_—Te estoy curando.—Comenté con algo de sarcasmo._**

**_Tomé la pomada, coloqué algo en mi palma y con uno de mis dedos comencé a esparcirla por los nudillos de Jade. Cuando termine, le coloqué la venda._**

**_Volví a tomar los papeles._**

**_—Christian Brown, 1989.— Dije y escuché a Jade teclear._**

**_—Me dio el pase.—Confirmo.—Siguiente._**

**_(…)_**

**_Cuando terminamos me recosté en el sillón de enfrente._**

**_—¿Ya vas a terminar?_**

**_—Todavía necesito acomodar algo.—Respondió._**

**_Suspiré, mire al techo y comencé a cerrar los ojos._**

**_—¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?—Dijo._**

**_—Porque te quiero Jade…_**

**_Desperté con dolor de espalda así que lentamente me levanté y me estire. Miré a ambos lados y encontré a Jade dormida, sonreí. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, me di una ducha larga, cuando salí me coloque unos jeans negros, una polera gris con estampado y unas vans, até mi cabello en un moño y salí de allí._**

**_Bajé las escaleras y Jade seguía dormida, entre a la cocina y llene un vaso de agua, salí y camine hacía ella, incline el vaso en su rostro y todo el líquido quedo regado en su rostro. Despertó rápidamente._**

**_Se sentó en el sillón y me fulminó con la mirada. Yo reía sin parar._**

**_—¿Qué mierda te pasa?—Preguntó secándose con la manga de su camisa._**

**_—Es que no despertabas.—Contesté volviendo a reír._**

**_Ella movió la cabeza y se levantó, me tomó de la cintura y dentro de unos segundos ya me estaba cargando como costal de papas, comencé a golpearla, pero ella no me hacía caso, me llevo a su habitación._**

**_—¿Sabes que pasa cuando retan a Jade West?—Preguntó y yo negué.— ¿Lo quieres descubrir?—Yo volví a negar con la cabeza y ella río._**

**_Entramos al cuarto de baño, me llevo a la bañera y abrió las llaves de agua, me soltó y salió de allí, solté un pequeño gritito, solo se escuchaba su risa a lo lejos. Me quité el agua de los ojos y noté una sombra del otro lado._**

**_—Jade.— La llame.—Jade, me estoy ahogando.— Le mentí y entro._**

**_Lo tomé de la mano y la hale hacía mi._**

**_—Eres una tonta, creo que nadie se puede ahogar en una bañera.— Comenté y reí._**

**_ Ella ya estaba todo empapada, me acerqué a ella, me puse de puntitas, tomé su rostro y la bese lentamente, ella me tomo de la cintura._**

**_—Algún día vamos a tener problemas por esto.— Dijo y sonreí._**

**_—Solo hay que disfrutar.— Contesté y la seguí besando._**

**_Salimos del cuarto de baño y con las toallas que había allí comenzamos a secarnos, "This Is Gospel" de Panic! At The Disco comenzó a sonar, miré a Jade y se acercó a la mesita de noche tomo su teléfono y contestó._**

**_—¿Qué?— Me miró._**

**_Puso la conversación en alta voz. Algo malo estaba pasando. Me acerqué a ella._**

**_—Sé que tú novia se llevo algunas cosas mías, si no quieren estar en problemas es mejor que me regresen lo que se llevaron.— Me advirtió._**

**_—¿Qué pasará?_**

**_—Vamos West, dos autos negros están a fuera de tu casa.—Aseguró y se asomo por la ventana, era cierto._**

**_Jade colgó y se acercó a mi._**

**_—Escúchame Tori, vamos a salir por la puerta de atrás, te llevarás el folder y la memoria.—Dijo con certeza.— Irás a hacía la esquina y cuando te de la señal correrás, cerca de aquí hay una panadería, solo búscala y cuando la encuentres les dirás que buscas a Beck Oliver él te llevara a su departamento y ahí te veré.—Yo negué._**

**_—No, nosotras trabajamos en equipo._**

**_—Esta vez no.—Se acercó a mi.— Si tanto dices quererme has lo que te digo. —Pidió y fruncí el ceño._**

**_¿Cuándo le dije que la quería?_**

**_—Me lo dijiste anoche.—Dijo y tragué saliva._**

**_Me tomó de la mano y bajamos a la sala, tomó el folder y la memoria y me la dio. Se descolgó una cadena que traía y ahí colocó la memoria, el folder lo coloqué por debajo de la polera._**

**_—Ahora hay que salir.—Dijo caminando, lo tomé del brazo._**

**_Lo acerqué a mí y la besé con ternura._**

**_—Promete que estarás bien.—Pedí._**

**_—No prometo nada.— Dijo y nos acercamos a la puerta._**

**_Jade salió primera y luego yo._**

**_El corazón me latía muy rápido, camine hacía la esquina sin mirar atrás y cuando Jade estuvo lejos grito algo que no entendí, las piernas no me respondían, camine solo un poco y me detuve detrás de un árbol, voltee y noté que Jade no estaba y un hombre alto venía hacía mí, camine más rápido y pronto corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero es que sí dependía de esto._**

**_Corrí hasta llegar a una plaza bastante llena, entré a un local y me senté en las sillas, mi respiración estaba acelerada, mis piernas me temblaban y estaba nerviosa._**

**_Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y trate de tranquilizarme._**

**_—¿Esta bien? —Preguntaron tocándome y me sobresalte._**  
**_—No me toques.—Pedí mirándolo._**

**_Él hizo una mueca y se sentó a mi lado._**

**_—No haré nada.—Comentó.—Soy Beck Oliver.—Se presentó y fruncí el ceño._**

**_—¿Eres amigo de Jade?—Solté y el también frunció el ceño._**

**_—Sí, ¿Quién eres?_**

**_— Tori Vega amiga de Jade.—Le sonreí estirándole la mano, la tomó y me sonrió.—Jade me dijo que viniera contigo y que tú me llevarías a tu departamento y ahí nos veríamos.—Dije y él asintió._**

**_—¿Cómo sé que no quieres matarme?_**

**_—Porque si quisiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho.— Aseguré y él río._**

**_Se levanto y como vio que no lo seguí, regreso._**

**_—Es mejor que te llevé ahora, porque allá fuera hay dos grandulones.—Aconsejó y me acerqué a él._**

**_Beck y yo salimos de aquel local y fuimos hacia su auto, entramos rápidamente y lo echo a andar._**

**_Camine hacia el estante que estaba en la sala de estar del departamento y observe una foto de Jade y Beck y ahí no tenía el cabello teñido con esos colores, reí pero de pronto sentí preocupación, ¿Y si le pasaba algo? Trague saliva y me senté en el sillón de allí._**

**_—Jade va a estar bien.—Aseguro el y asentí._**

**_—Sé que se sabe defender pero si le pasa algo…_**

**_—No digas eso.—Sonrió.— Tengo que regresar a trabajar, no salgas de aquí por favor, si Jade te mando aquí debe ser por algo importante.—Dijo._**

**_Beck se fue y yo me acosté en el sillón, saqué el folder y lo coloqué debajo de la almohada me saque la memoria y noté que traía un pequeño dije, era una pluma de color negro._**

**_Cerré mis ojos y traté de no pensar en nada y dormir._**

**_—¿Estará viva?—Susurraron._**

**_—No seas imbécil Oliver, si esta viva.—Aseguró alguien más, esa voz._**

**_—Pues no despierta.—Dijo._**

**_Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y me encontré a Jade, me levante del sillón y lo primero que hice fue abalanzarse hacía ella, caímos al piso y la besé, la besé como si no hubiera mañana._**

**_—Para ser "amigas" se muestran mucho cariño.— Dijo Beck y Jade le mostró el dedo de en medio.— Yo también quiero una amiga así._**

**_Me levanté riendo y ella también lo hizo._**

**_—¿Me extrañaste?—Preguntó irónica._**

**_—Eres una gótica con el cabello mal pintado._**

**_—Pero me amas. —Reiteró._**

**_Moví la cabeza y reí._**

**_Ella tenía razón, ya estaba sintiendo algo y sé que esto terminaría mal._**

* * *

Hola! Bueno gracias a todo los que dejan reviews, la verdad me alientan mucho a seguir con el fic y bueno actualizare cada dos días o día por medio.

Gracias por leer. Saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

Beck nos dijo que podíamos quedarnos en el departamento el tiempo que quisiéramos.

Miré la hora en el reloj de la sala 11:30 pm, bufé y me senté en el sillón, pronto la gotica me hizo compañía.

—¿Te hicieron algo?—Pregunté de repente.

—Logré escapara tiempo.— Respondió mirándome.— ¿No perdiste nada verdad?

Me saqué el collar y tomé el folder que estaba debajo de la almohada, le entregue el folder y cuando estaba a punto de darle el collar negó con la cabeza.

—Solo dame la memoria.— Pidió y se la entregue.— Te regalo el collar.— Fruncí el ceño y me sonrió.— Siente afortunada, ese collar lo tengo desde que era pequeña.

—¿Por qué me lo regalas?

—No losé, solo quédatelo.—Se encogió de hombros.

Me levante del sillón y camine hacia la habitación, me recosté en el colchón y cerré mis ojos.

—¿Dónde piensas que voy a dormir?—Preguntó Jade.

—En la sala.—Respondí sin abrir los ojos.

—Ya eh dormido en la sala y hace mucho frío.

Abrí mis ojos y encontré a la gotica en frente de mí.

—Entonces duerme en el piso.— Comenté y ella negó.

—También esta frío.—Justificó.

—Entonces duerme con Beck.

—No, dormiré contigo.—Dijo y se dio la vuelta para recostarse en la cama.

—¡No!—Grité.— Duerme en otra parte.

—Tranquila, no pienso folla...—La fulminé con la mirada y ella río.—¡Es broma, si quieres pongo una almohada y ya.—Resople y asentí con la cabeza.

Dentro de unos minutos, Jade colocó la almohada y se tapo con la manta dejándome sin nada, me dio la espalda. Rodee los ojos, me acurruque en la cama cerré mis ojos.

Iba a ser una mala noche.

—¡Buenos días amigas!—Saludo alguien entrando a la habitación.—Creí que dormirían separadas, pero veo que no.

Me di la vuelta y choqué contra algo, pero me acurruque mejor.

—¡Ay, se ven tan tiernas!—Gritó el chico.—¡Yo también quiero una amiga así!—Reitero.— Solo les venía a decir que ya me iba, no hagan travesuras.—Comentó y se escuchó el cierre de la puerta.

El olor a perfume inundo mi nariz, era Jade, abrí mis ojos lentamente, tenía mi rostro escondido en los pechos de Jade y ella tenía su cabeza recostada sobre la mía.

—Jade...—Susurré adormilada.—Jade despierta.— Sentí como quitaba su cabeza de la mía y se separaba de mi.

Ella se levanto de la cama y se estiro, me miro riendo.

—Al parecer pasamos buena noche.—Dijo alzando ambas cejas.—¿Me hiciste algo mientras dormíamos?

Tome una de las almohadas y se las avente, Jade se acercó a mi, me tomo de la cintura y me cargo recargándome en su hombro y llevándome hacia la sala. Me recostó en el piso y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

—Ja….—Dije apenas.—Esto…n-no…—Seguí riendo.— ¡Para!

—¿Quieres que pare?—Asentí con la cabeza.— ¡Di Jade te amo!

—¡No!—Aumento las cosquillas.

—Solo dilo.

—Jade te amo!—Grité y ella se detuvo.

—Sabía que lo dirías…—Dijo orgullosa.— Aunque yo no.

Se levanto y yo también lo hice.

—Eres una idiota.

—Pero amas a esta idiota.—Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a ella.—¿Sabes algo? Me gusta cuando te enojas. —Me beso lentamente.— Si me sigues provocando, no me haré cargo de mis actos…

Mientras yo preparaba el desayuno, Jade hablaba por teléfono con Sikowitz, tomé ambos platos y salí de la cocina, los coloqué en la mesita que estaba en la sala, fui por los vasos y cuando regrese ella ya se estaba acabando sus hot-cakes.

—¿Qué te dijo Sikowitz?—Pregunté mientras me llevaba un trozo de hot-cake a la boca.

—No podemos regresar por ahora.—Respondió y asentí con la cabeza.— Tenemos que regresar por nuestras cosas e irnos a otra parte, Steven no descansara a tener lo que le robamos.

—¿Cuándo iremos por nuestras cosas?

—Hoy.—Afirmo.

—Esta bien.

Levante los platos y fui a la cocina a lavar los platos, al terminar salí de allí y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala, me senté en el sillón y Jade se sentó a mi lado, encendí la tv y le deje en "Friends". Durante unos minutos reí bastante y Jade también.

—Tori apaga la tv.—Pidió y negué.—Por favor.— Me mordí el labio y la apague.

—¿Qué pasa?—me tapo la boca con su mano.

—Hay alguien allá a fuera.— Aseguró y asentí.— Nos tenemos que ir.

Ella se levantó del sillón y yo también lo hice, me entrego el folder y lo metí debajo de mi polera, me coloqué de nuevo la memoria en el collar, se acercó a la ventana y por allí habían unas escaleras, abrió la ventana y salió ella primero, después yo.

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente, corrimos por toda la calle y nos detuvimos en una plaza, nos acercamos a una banca y nos sentamos para recobrar el aliento.

—Estamos en graves problemas.—Dijo Jade después de unos minutos.

Me mordí el labio.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Beck?

—Le diré que no puede regresar al departamento, al menos no por ahora.—Respondió.

—¿Y nosotras?

—Tenemos que regresar por nuestras cosas.—Asentí con la cabeza.—Sólo que hay un problema…

—¿Cuál?

—Tenemos que separarnos.

—Esta bien.

Jade se levanto y me miro.

—Tú te iras por allá.—Señalo a la derecha.¬— Y yo por allá.—Dijo y yo también me levante.—Si llegas primero que yo, me esperaras en tú habitación.

¿Por qué Jade me hacía sentir débil? Llevo toda mi vida en esa agencia, se utilizar un arma y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

—¿Trajiste alguna arma?—Pregunté curiosa y ella negó.—Esta bien, te veo luego.—Dije y comencé a caminar lentamente.

—Espera.—Dijo agarrándome del brazo y atrayéndome hacía ella.— Todavía me debes algo.—Fruncí el ceño sin entender y me besó lentamente.

Nos quedamos así algunos minutos hasta que me separe de ella.

—Te veo luego gotica.—Me despedí y ella río.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hasta desaparecer entre la multitud.

Lo único que esperaba es que llegáramos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer y por los reviews, digan que les parece el fic.

Bye


	8. Chapter 8

_Al llegar me escondí en el pequeño patio trasero de la casa, detrás de la puerta, miré por la ventana y visualice algunas sombras moviéndose dentro de la casa, me mordí el labio y me recosté en la pared de la casa._

_—¡Tengo que encontrarlos!—Grito un hombre, al parecer era Steven, me mordí el labio._

Me toqué el abdomen y cuando estuve segura de que todavía tenía el folder, comencé a gatear hasta llegar al otro extremo de la casa, me detuve y me levanté. Me percaté de que un auto se aparcaba en la calle y de él salía un hombre bastante alto, fuerte, caminaba hacia alguien.

—¿Los encontraste, verdad?—Preguntó Steven.

El agachó la cabeza y un "lo siento" salió de sus labios segundos después se escuchó un disparo y sentí una presión en mi pecho, no podía respirar.

—No, ahora.—Susurré cerrando mis ojos.

Esto solía pasarme cuando era pequeña, me daban mis pequeños "ataques" y tenía a mi madre para que me calmara, pero ella no estaba ahora y nunca estaría. Apreté mis puños con fuerza y traté de respirar, pero no lo lograba.

Alguien me tomó de cintura y me acercó a ella, quise gritar y defenderme, no lo lograría, además de que tenía su mano en mi boca.

Me sentó en su regazo.

—Soy yo Tori.—Susurró élla quitando la mano.

Mi respiración comenzó a calmarse y la presión en mi pecho iba desapareciendo.

—Tranquila pequeña, mientras yo esté aquí nada te va a pasar.—Murmuró y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

—¿Mejor?—Preguntó y yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

—Hace mucho que no me pasaba esto.—Comenté después de un rato.

—A todos les puede pasar, todo mundo tiene debilidades, yo también las tengo y una es cuando me dices "gótica".—Solté una pequeña risita y ella solo sonrió.—Ahora tenemos que continuar con esto.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—Contesté.

—Ahora te pediré que te levantes, porque por si no lo has notado, estas sentada sobre mí.

Me sonroje y me levanté, ella también lo hizo, caminamos alrededor de la casa y nadie estaba. Entramos con cautela y después de revisar la casa, comenzamos a empacar todo, mi móvil comenzó a sonar, revisé de quien era el número, pero aparecía "desconocido". Jade se acercó a mí.

—Sí no sabes quien es, mejor no contestes.—Aconsejó.— Pueden rastrear por medio de los celulares, lo mejor es que los dejemos.—Asentí y termine apagando el móvil.

Después de terminar, entramos al auto y ahora iríamos a otra parte.

—Steven no descansara, jamás se rinde, así tenga que matar a cualquiera, lo que tenemos ahora es muy poderoso, Tori.— Me miró y suspire.

_—¿Qué haremos?—Pregunté y Jade volvió la mirada hacia el camino._

—No losé, pero mientras esto este con nosotras, tenemos que cuidarnos.—Me mordí el labio.—Pero todo va a estar bien.

—¿Y cuando termine todo esto? ¿Qué pasara con nosotras?

—Haces muchas preguntas pequeña.—Comentó y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué siempre me dices "pequeña''?

—Porque me gusta.

Rodee los ojos y durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada.

—Te digo pequeña, porque dese que te vi, creí que eras una niña asustada que le tenía miedo a todo, pero no tienes nada de "niña", pero ahora que me lo pregunto, te digo así, porque significas algo para mí.—Suspiro.—Y no quiero más preguntas.

"Por qué significas algo para mí"

Sonreí.

_Nos instalamos en un hotel, Jade se quedo en la habitación de enfrente._

Deje la mochila en el pequeño sillón que estaba a lado de la mesita de noche, deje el collar y el folder en la cama, de la mochila saque una toalla y todo lo que necesitaba, entre al cuarto de baño, me saqué toda la ropa y entre a la ducha.

Me tarde un largo tiempo al salir me coloque la pijama, me seque el cabello, me senté en la cama y comencé a mirar tv.

—¡Victoria!—Gritaron.

—¿Qué pasa?—Pregunté acercándome a la puerta.

—¡Abre la puerta!—Ordeno y bufé.

—Mejor dime que quieres.—Pedí y se escuchó un suspiro de su parte.

—Sí me abres, te diré lo que quiero.—Dijo

Rodee los ojos y abrí.

—Así esta mucho mejor.—Comento entrando a la habitación.

Cerré la puerta y Jade me miro de pies a cabeza.

—No me mires así.—Dije caminando a su lado.

—Tú eres la que me provoca.—Indico.—¿Por qué no traes el collar?

—Me duche.—Expliqué y se acercó a mi.

Me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a ella, me dio un beso corto en los labios, provocando sensaciones inexplicables dentro de mi.

—Nunca más te lo quites.—Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de brazos y reí, camine hacia la mesita, lo tome y me lo coloqué.

—Voy a salir.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—Ella negó con la cabeza.—Esta bien.

—Llegare tarde, no mueras sin mí ¿Esta bien?

Reí y asentí, ella volvió a besarme y se fue.

Cuando se fue, vi un rato más la tv, la apague y me dormí.

Desperté, ya que tocaron la puerta y cuando abrí no había nadie. Me encogí de brazos y entré de nuevo a la habitación, me quite la pijama y me coloqué unos jeans negros, un suéter y unas vans, dejé mi cabello suelto y salí de allí.

Camine hacia la habitación de Jade, cuando estaba apunto de tocar la puerta se escucharon risas y no eran de ella.

—Vamos Jade, juega conmigo un rato más.—Dijo la voz de una mujer y Jade río.

—¿Cuánto más quieres jugar?

—Hasta que ya no pueda respirar.

Ahora se escuchaba el choque de ambos labios.

Me aleje de allí y entre a mi habitación, me senté en el extremo de la cama y comencé a mirar el piso, no estaba llorando, estaba confundida, sí eso. Estaba confundida. Ella y yo no éramos nada, pero me sentía "traicionada" ¿Y esos besos? ¿Y esas caricias? Al parecer para ella no significo nada.

Era una mentirosa, una maldita mentirosa.

Suspire con pesadez, me levante, metí mis cosas dentro de la mochila, tome el folder y salí de nuevo, toqué la puerta y dentro de unos segundos ella apareció sonriéndome.

—¿Qué pasa pequeña?—Saludo.

Le entregue el folder y la mire a los ojos.

—Toma.—Dije fríamente y ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me los das?

—Ya no quiero trabajar contigo, y si es necesario renunciar a la agencia por ti, lo haré.

—¿A que te refieres?

—¡No te hagas la desentendido!—Grite con odio.—¡Eres una mentirosa! ¿Acaso le dices lo mismo a cada chica que ves? ¡Maldito el día en que te conocí!

Me di la vuelta y recordé que aún tenía algo suyo, regrese y jale el collar, la cadena se rompió por la mitad y lo tiré al suelo.

—Te odio West—Dije por último y me di la vuelta.

Sentí mi rostro mojado y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, seque las lagrimas y avance por el pasillo, me detuve cuando di la vuelta y comencé a sollozar, me senté en el piso y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos.

Esto estaba mal, yo no lloraba.

Pero acababa de descubrir algo…

Me había enamorado de Jade West.

* * *

Jade hija de... Okno... Hola, gracias por leer, digan que les parece como va yendo...

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Aquel mes paso muy rápido y ya no sentía nada por ella, o al menos eso es de lo que trato de convencerme.

Tomé el arma y la coloqué dentro de mis jeans, me coloqué mejor la polera y salí del auto.

Tenía que rescatar a una chica, y aunque ya había estudiado el lugar de pies a cabeza, tenía nervios, inhale y exhale algunas veces, camine hacia la puerta y toque algunas veces.

—¿Qué necesitas?—Dijo un hombre mirándome de pies a cabeza.

—Vengo por el trabajo.—Comenté.

—Pasa.—Se hizo a un lado y entré.

Al estar adentro mire la casa y había dos cámaras en la entrada.

—Date la vuelta.—Ordeno y así lo hice.

Comenzó a tocarme pero cuando estaba a punto de revisar mis piernas lo evite.

—Seré una chica que busca empleo, pero no soy tonta, si quieres tocar algo, búscate a alguien.—Dije y se escucho una risa.

Esa risa, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

—Cállate West, si no quieres que te rompa la cara.—Amenazo.

—No me das miedo.—Dijo la pelinegra.

El hombre se alejó de mí, pero yo no me di la vuelta.

—Entra por la puerta roja, pasas el pasillo y en la puerta número diez esta todo lo que necesitas.—Asentí moviendo la cabeza.—Y tú West, necesitamos hablar.— Comentó aquel hombre.

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba la voz de Jade, y ahora encontrármela de nuevo.

Comencé a caminar sin voltear.

—¡Ey, espera!—Grito el hombre y me detuve.—Tú nombre.

—Allison…—Me sentía nerviosa.—Allison Cooper.

Seguí mi camino y entre por la puerta roja, asegure la puerta con seguro y de mi zapato saque el pequeño mapa y revise el lugar donde se debía de encontrar la chica.

Este era el pasillo y la puerta era la número cinco, pero antes fui a la puerta diez, me coloque el uniforme, tomé el pequeño carrito y salí de la habitación, camine hacia la puerta cinco, me acerque y cuando quise abrirla no pude, suspire.

—Vamos Tori, lo has practicado miles de veces, no es la primera vez que vas a tumbar una puerta.—Dije y tomando una gran respiración.

Tumbe la puerta, mire hacia los lados y note dos cámaras, saqué mi arma y dispare hacia las esquinas.

—¿Dónde estas Anne?—Pregunté dulcemente y un sollozo se hizo presente.

La pequeña estaba en una esquina, la tome del brazo para levantarla.

—Yo no te haré daño, te sacaré de aquí.—Aseguré.—¿Sólo coopera, sí?

Anne no dijo nada, sólo asintió, la cargue y la coloqué en el carrito, con las bolsas la oculte y salimos.

Revisé de nuevo el mapa y este indicaba que la única forma de salir era por la puerta principal. Mierda. Camine hacia la puerta, le saque el seguro, camine hacia la parte principal y cuando estaba a punto de salir, me llamaron.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó alguien detrás de mi.

Las manos me comenzaron a sudar. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí?

—Voy a sacar la basura.—Respondí con voz aguda.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?—Preguntó el hombre acercándose a mi.

—No, gracias.— Abrí la puerta y salí de allí rápidamente.

Tomé el carrito y lo comencé a bajar por las escaleras, seguí caminando con el carrito hasta que llegamos a la esquina.

—Listo.—Dije sacándome el uniforme.

Quité las bolsas y la cargue para sacarla.

—¿Cómo estas?—Le pregunté sonriendo.—Perdón, no suelo conversar con personas, digo, siempre digo este tipo de tonterías.—Ella sonrió.

Anne, tenía seis años; la habían secuestrado ya que su padre es un ejecutivo muy rico, habían pedido rescate y ellos amenazaron con matarla si no pagaban el dinero que ellos pedían, pero entre yo y ella ahora esta bien.

—Me llamo Victoria Vega, puedes decirme Tori.—Le estiré la mano y ella la tomo.

Tenía los ojos miel, la piel blanca y el cabello largo.

La tome de nuevo de la mano y la conduje a mi auto, entramos a él.

—Te llevare a mi casa, allí te bañaras y te pondrás ropa nueva.

Mientras conducía mi móvil comenzó a sonar.

—Toma.—Dijo Anne dándomelo.

Le sonreí y lo tomé, contestando.

—¿Hola?—Respondí mientras paraba ya que el semáforo estaba en color rojo.

—Sé que eras tú, Tori...

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, no contesté.

—Número equivocado.-Dije después de un rato y colgué.

Deje el móvil en la guantera y puse el auto en marcha.

¿Cómo es que tenía mi número? Cuando nos fuimos de aquella casa, deje mi móvil y conseguí uno nuevo. ¿Quién se lo había dado? ¿Por qué quería hacerme la vida imposible?

—¿Quién era? —Preguntó Anne.

Por un momento había olvidado que ella estaba aquí.

—Una chica, pero quería hablar con alguien que no soy yo.—Contesté y ella frunció su ceño.

—¿Por qué te pusiste tan nerviosa?

Suspire.

—Era una chica, con el cual no empecé nada, pero termino mal ¿Me explico? Termino antes de empezar.

Ella asintió, y antes de darme cuenta, estaba hablándole de mi vida amorosa a un niña de seis años.

—Te engaño.—Aseguró.

—Ni siquiera sé porque la bese.—Comenté y ambas reímos.

Al llegar a casa, duche a Anne y le coloqué ropa nueva.

—¿Mejor?—Pregunté mientras le secaba el cabello.

—Sip.—Contestó y sonreí.—¿Cómo es Jade?

—Jade…—Repetí.—Jade es una especie de gotica a la cual no le agrada que le digan gotica, con unos hermosos ojos azules, una sonrisa perfecta y una risa bastante graciosa.—Respondí y luego la miré.

—¿Todavía la quieres, verdad?

—Traté de convencerme de que ya no sentía nada por ella, pero no lo logré…—Suspire. —Como sea, ella esta en el pasado, ahora te tengo que llevar a la agencia.

Ella frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

—No quiero irme.—Dijo.—Quiero estar aquí.

—¿Acaso no extrañas a tus padres?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces tenemos que ir allí, para que los puedas ver, yo no tengo a los míos y los extraño mucho.

Ella me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta.

—Tienes razón, hay que irnos.

Cuando llegamos, fuimos directo a la oficina de Sikowitz, toqué la puerta y entré.  
Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, me miraron y luego a la pequeña, sus ojos se iluminaron y corrieron hacia ella.

—Anne.—Dijo la mujer mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

El padre de Anne se unió al abrazo. Después de unos minutos, el hombre le dio el dinero a Sikowitz y se fueron, pero antes Anne me dio su pulsera de la suerte y me dijo que nunca me la quitara y repentinamente recordé a Jade.

Cuando me iba a ir, Sikowitz no me dejo.

—Tori, tienes nueva pareja.—Comunico mirándome.

—¿Quién es?—Pregunté mirándolo.

—Beck Oliver.

* * *

OH! Beck! Genial... Hola gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. Bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Me di la vuelta y me acerqué a su escritorio.

—¿Beck?—Pregunté.

Oh no, esto ya estaba mal ¿Qué hacía Beck aquí?

—Es una broma ¿Verdad?—Comenté.

Él hizo una mueca y negó.

—¡Pero es el amigo de West!—Dijo.

—Victoria...

—¡No, él no!

—¡Yo soy el jefe!—Gritó.—Tori, por favor, te pediré que me hagas caso esta vez.

Me senté en la silla y agache la cabeza.

—Esta bien.—Contesté

—Le dije que viniera.

Los minutos pasaban y Beck no aparecía.

—Se está tomando sus minutos de divo.—Dije levantándome.—Cuando él llegue dile que me fui y que mejor él vaya a buscarme.—Pedí y Sikowitz río.

Camine hacia la puerta y camine por el pasillo, me tope con un chico alto y con el cabello atado con una coleta, me di la vuelta.

—¿Beck?—Pregunté y él se detuvo, también se dio la vuelta.

—¿Victoria?—Me sonrió.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Lo siento, había tráfico.—Explicó.

—Supongo que ya te dieron la misión.

Él asintió.

—¿Cuándo tenemos que empezar?— Dije mientras me acercaba a él.

—Desde hoy, vamos a mi oficina, allí tengo los papeles.

Camino y yo lo seguí por detrás.

Al llegar a su oficina noté que era un poco más grande que la mía, me senté en el sillón azul y él a mi lado.

—Josh Howard.—Dijo entregándome los papeles.—Nos dará un maletín y lo llevaremos al aeropuerto, allí lo llevaran a otro lugar, nuestro única misión es Steven Carson, no nos tiene que ver en la fiesta, nos va a seguir, tenemos que tener cuidado.

¿Acaso ese tipo no me dejaría en paz?

Suspire.

—¿Dónde será la fiesta?

—En Los Ángeles. Nos vamos mañana.

Al recordar a Steven también recordé a Jade… Cuando me abrazo y me dijo que todo estaría bien mientras ella estuviera conmigo.

¿Por qué todo me recordaba a ella?

¿Tan mal estaba?

Sí, sí estaba muy mal y lo tenía que olvidar así fuera la última cosa que hiciera.

Salí del auto y espere a que Beck aparcara el auto en el estacionamiento, cuando regreso, entramos a la fiesta.

Cat me había prestado el vestido, era bastante corto, dejaba al aire mis hombros, aunque no me agradara usar este tipo de ropa, debía aceptar que era muy lindo.

—¿Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, verdad?—Asentí.

Camine hacia el pasillo y toqué algunas veces la puerta, un "pase" se hizo presente y entré.

—Hola.—Saludé mientras me acercaba al escritorio.—Soy Victoria Vega—le extendí la mano al hombre que estaba allí sentado, el la tomo y me sonrió.

—El maletín esta aquí.—Dijo mientras se levantaba y sacaba algo de un cajón.

No, no era un maletín, era un arma.

—¿Qué esta haciendo?—Pregunté mientras lo miraba.

—Sólo me dieron órdenes, ¿Dónde esta tu compañero?

—¿Quién?

—La gótica

—Ella ya no está conmigo.—Me acerqué a él.

—No te acerques.—Advirtió mientras tomaba a el arma y me apuntaba.

No sentía nada, camine hacia la puerta y notaba que su mano temblaba. Reí, era un cobarde.

—No abras la puerta.

—¿Por qué, no quieres que oigan como me matas?—Dije sarcástica.

Me volví a acercar a él.

—No quieres hacerme esto ¿Verdad?—Él negó.

—Lo tengo que hacer.

Acerqué mi mano hasta donde estaba el arma y de un tirón la tire.

—No seas idiota.—Comenté riendo.

Le di una patada en el abdomen y salí corriendo.

Sí, era un idiota. Comencé a correr y me metí en la multitud de gente. Buscaba una cabellera larga, pero no lo encontré. Tomé mi móvil y marqué su número.

—¿Beck?—Pregunté.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nos engañaron, nos tenemos que ir. Fue plan de Steven.

—Te veré en el auto.—Dijo y colgué.

Salí de allí y camine hacia el carro. Esperaba a Oliver, pero no llegaba. Comenzó a hacer frío.

—Eres un maldito Oliver.—Maldije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Chicas como tú no deben maldecir.—Mencionaron detrás de mi.

—¿Quién lo dice?—Pregunté sin darme la vuelta.

—Una gótica…

¿Por qué siempre aparecía así? Tenía que resignarme, ella siempre estaría conmigo fuera a donde fuera.

Sin darme vuelta, salí del estacionamiento y camine más rápido.

—¿Por qué siempre huyes de mí?—Preguntó cansada.

No iba a contestar; en realidad no quería hacerlo porque sabía que con ella era completamente vulnerable. Seguí caminando y ella iba atrás de mí.

—Si piensas que con ignorarme me vas a evitar estás muy equivocada.

El frío, el maldito frío, maldito Beck ¡Malditos todos!

—¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?—Me pregunté en un susurro.

—Tori, para un momento. —Pidió pero yo hice caso omiso.

No, por ella no iba a detenerme, ya tenía demasiado con haber pensado en ella diario, en recordar cómo me había ilusionado y luego me engaño.

Sentí como mi pecho se contraía. Iba a llorar y eso no era bueno, yo no lloraba enfrente de nadie.

— Pequeña.—Susurro lentamente.

Paré, me había detenido, un sollozo salió de mí.

—No llores Tori—Dijo y la sentí acercarse.

Me di la vuelta.

—¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!—Grité.—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Las lágrimas salían sin control, me senté en los escalones de una casa y escondí mi rostro entre mis manos.

A los pocos segundos sentí su respiración chocar contra mis manos; estaba enfrente de mí.

—Lo siento…

Las lágrimas aumentaron.

—Tori, perdóname, fui una imbécil, perdón.

Quité las manos de mi rostro.

—¿Crees que es así de fácil?—Pregunté con la voz temblorosa y bajo su mirada.—Jade…—Susurré apenas.—Esto acabo antes de empezar.

—Perdón.—Me miró a los ojos y noté su rostro tenso y sus labios cristalinos.

Pasé por su lado y cruce la calle, aunque no tenía rumbo fijo, tomé un taxi y decidí ir al hotel.

Al llegar entre a la habitación y me senté en la orilla de la cama, marqué el número de Beck. El tono sonaba dos veces hasta que en el tercero se escuchó una respiración.

—¿Hola?—Pregunté después de un rato.

—Es bueno volverte a escuchar Victoria.—Respondieron seguido de una risa.

No contesté.

—¿Qué te pasa, no me recuerdas?

De nuevo no contesté.

—¿Qué te parece si te digo que tu amigo el galán, está secuestrado?

* * *

Nooo! Beck secuestrado no :c Tal vez odie a Bade pero adoro a Beck... Okey, que les parece? Les gusta?

Lamento que sea muy corto este capitulo...

Gracias por leer. Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

No sabía que decir.

—Sí quieres a tu amigo vivo, devuelve lo que me robaste.

—¿Dónde…?

—Tú sabes dónde.—Dijo y colgó

Dejé el móvil en mis piernas y me di cuenta que mis manos estaban temblando inhale y exhale algunas veces, me levanté y me saqué el vestido para colocarme unos vaqueros y una polera negra, tome mis botas y dentro de ellas guarde mí arma, ate mí cabello y salí de allí.

Tome un taxi y regresé a la fiesta.

Me metí entre la multitud y comencé a buscar a Jade, la necesitaba, encontré a una chica y me acerqué a ella.

—¿Has visto a una gotica de ojos azules muy bonitos?—Pregunté y ella sonrió.

—¿Jade? Debe de estar en el piso de arriba con alguna chica.—Respondió.

—Gracias.

Camine hasta las escaleras y las comencé a subir rápidamente, cuando llegue comencé a ah abrir puerta por puerta; encontré una con seguro.

Toqué la puerta.

—¡Jade!—Grité mientras tocaba la puerta.

Del otro lado se escuchaban gritos, cerré mis ojos, me alejé y de una patada tire la puerta. Entré completamente, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Beck…—Dije.—Beck está secuestrado.

Se escucharon ruidos, un choque de labios y tacones resonar hasta alejarse.

—Listo.—Menciono y los abrí por fin.

—JSteven me dijo que tiene a Beck secuestrado, le tenemos que entregar lo que le robamos.—Dije mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos?—Se cruzó de brazos y me di cuenta de que solo tenía unos jeans.

—Van a matar a Beck.—Suspiré.

Se sentó en la cama y yo me senté a su lado.

—¿Ya pensaste en algo?—Preguntó mientras se colocaba sus tacones negros.

—Estaba asustada, no sé qué me pasa últimamente, eh estado muy desconcentrada.—Comenté sin pensarlo e hizo una mueca.—Lo siento, se me olvida que no te tengo que contar cosas personales.

Me levanté.

—Tenemos que ir a su casa.

—Tori, eso queda muy lejos.

—¿Crees que no losé? ¡Es Beck, por él haría lo que fuera necesario!

No contestó y se colocó una polera, estaba bastante cambiada, ahora su cabello estaba mas corto y sin esas tontas mechas de colores, estaba más fuerte y se vestía diferente, con mas estilo.

—Esos papeles siguen conmigo.—Dijo y salió por la puerta, la seguí por detrás.

—¿Por qué?

—No losé, le dije a Erwin que se habían quemado.—Respondió.

Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras y salimos de la mansión, caminamos hasta su auto y entramos en el; también tenía nuevo auto.

—¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos? —Preguntó mientras ponía en marcha el auto y salíamos del estacionamiento.

—Hemos estado solo una vez allí, creo que tendré que ir yo de nuevo.

No contestó nada, de nuevo, estaba muy cortante. No decidí prestarle atención, lo hacía por Beck no por ella, por más que la extrañará mi orgullo no me dejaba perdonarla.

Miré por la ventana.

—Los papeles están en la guantera.—Dijo y me acerqué a abrirla, efectivamente, allí estaba el folder, la memoria y el collar…

Trague saliva y saqué todo, me quedé mirando un rato el dije.

—Todavía es tuyo...— Me recordó y mis ojos ardieron al recordar lo que había pasado aquel día en donde lo encontré con otra chica.

—Ya no lo quiero…—Respondí y lo volví a guardar en la guantera.

—¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo?—Preguntó.

Oh, ahora sí había dado en el clavo.

—A veces me pregunto si cada vez que me pidas perdón o me beses al día siguiente te voy a encontrar con otra…

—Pero Tori...- La interrumpi.

—¡Nada de Tori! ¡Tus promesas fueron mentiras!—Comencé a llorar.—¡No pidas que te perdoné si luego te vas a acostar con alguien!

El auto freno y Jade solo golpeo el volante. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y solo se escuchó su respiración entrecortada.

—Lo haces… todo… tan difícil.—Susurró.

Bajé la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro.

—¿Te gusta Beck?—Preguntó de repente.

No respondí.

—¡Contesta!—Exigió y la miré, tenía el rostro rojo.

—¡No, Jade!

—¿Entonces porque harías todo por él y nada por mí?

—¡Mierda, yo te amo! ¡Solo te amo a ti! ¡Por más que quiera odiarte no puedo hacerlo! ¡Te amo Jade!—Grité y volví a bajar la cabeza.

Encendió el auto y en el camino no dijo nada. Volví a abrir la guantera y guarde los papeles, pero antes, saqué el dije, lo guardé en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

Me recosté en el asiento y miré de nuevo por la ventana, sentía ganas de gritar y llorar pero al mismo tiempo de abrazar a Jade. Me contuve.

Sentí los párpados pesados y de repente me quede dormida.

El ruido de los coches era bastante constante así que tuve que despertar, abrí mis ojos lentamente y cuando estos se acostumbraron a la luz, salí del auto. No había sido un sueño, le había confesado a Jade que la amaba. Trague saliva.

Comencé a caminar y me di cuenta que estábamos cerca de un seven-eleven y en una esquina estaba ella hablando animadamente con una chica. Suspire. Entre al lugar y comencé a buscar algo para comer ya que tenía bastante hambre, tomé unas galletas, gomitas y una cerveza.

Quizá tenía que seguir una dieta estricta para estar en forma, pero de vez en cuando podía darme estos lujos.

Camine hacía la caja y deje todo, el hombre comenzó a pasar el código de las cosas por una lucecita y a continuación coloco todo en una bolsa.

—Diez dólares.—Hablo.

Comencé a buscar mi pequeña cartera pero no la encontré.

—Espere un segundo.—Dije y salí de allí.

Camine hacía donde Jade.

—Perdón que interrumpa.—Dije y ambas me miraron.—Necesito diez dólares.—Comenté y ella saco su billetera.

—Toma.—Contestó dándomela

—Sólo quiero diez dólares, tampoco pienso comprar la tienda.—Suspiro pesadamente y saco el dinero.

—Gracias.—Los tome y entré de nuevo al lugar, pague las cosas y me retiré de allí.

Al llegar al auto mi móvil sonó, abrí la puerta y deje las cosas en el asiento de copiloto, cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, tomé el móvil y contesté.

—¿Ya vienes en camino?—Soltó.

—Sí.

—Te quiero aquí antes de las ocho.—Dijo.

—Está bien.—Contesté.—Quiero hablar con Beck.—Dije de repente.

—Creí que estabas con Jade.

—Yo nunca estuve con ella.—Dije.—Quiero hablar con Beck.—Repetí.

Se escucharon unos murmullos del otro lado, algunos ruidos, hasta que escuche la voz de Beck.

—¿Tori?—Dijo y me mordí el labio.

—Beck ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, solo algunos moratones y rasguños y quizá alguno que otro hueso roto, pero si estoy bien.

—No seas tonto, iré por ti y todo estará bien.—Aseguré.

—¿Jade está contigo?

—Si.—Contesté.

—Te quiero Beck.—Susurré y la llamada se cortó.

Miré el móvil y suspire.

—Te quiero Beck.—Repitió Jade burlonamente.

Rodeé los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de entrar al auto, Jade me tomo del brazo, me recargo en la puerta y esta se cerró, tomo mis manos y las alejo.

—¿Te has acostado con él, verdad?—Soltó y fruncí el ceño.

—Me puedo acostar con quien yo quiera, cuando se me dé la gana.—Contesté mirándola con odio.—Yo también te puedo hacer sufrir Jade.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Dijiste que me amabas ¿Por qué no lo demuestras?

—Porque no confío en ti, digo, apenas ayer te lo confesé y ya estas coqueteando con otra.

—¿Estas celosa?—Preguntó y mire hacia otra parte.—Contesta ¿Estas celosa?

—¡Si, si estoy celosa!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella si te puede besar, acariciar y decirte cosas que yo no.—Susurré

Quito las manos de las mías, me tomo el rostro y me beso lentamente.

—Tú eres la única que puede causar daño en mí Tori.—Comentó.— Y me enamore de ti...

* * *

Hola! Jade celosa de Beck e.e Hay que hacerla sufrir! Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. Bye...


	12. Chapter 12

Había extrañado tanto sus besos, pero sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—¿Por qué mientes?—Pregunté mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya te dije que deje de confiar en ti desde que sucedió aquello.—Dije y ella suspiro.—No es así de fácil Jade.

—¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas?

—¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Te confesé que te amaba! ¿Y qué hiciste hace un momento? ¡Estabas con una chica!.. ¡Parece que todo lo que yo diga no te importa!—Grité.

—Pequeña…—Susurró.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!— exigí.—Tú mientes y yo te creo, y si seguimos así, esto va a terminar mucho, mucho peor de lo que ya está.

Jade se alejó y entré al auto, en unos segundos ella también lo hizo. Encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha. Miré la bolsa y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía hambre.

—Tenemos que llegar a su casa antes de las ocho…—Dije sin mirarla.

{…}

Jade aparco cerca de la mansión.

—Bien, estaré cerca.—Dijo y yo asentí.— Si no sales dentro de treinta minutos iré por ti y por Beck.

—Está bien.—Contesté y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Jade me detuvo.

—Ten cuidado.—Salí del auto y camine hacia la puerta.

Toqué el timbre y la puerta su abrió, entré en la casa y un hombre se acercó a mí. Me pidió que me diera la vuelta y cuando lo hice comenzó a revisarme. Rogué porque no encontrara el arma y cuando quitó sus manos, pidió que lo siguiera.

Caminamos por un pasillo y recordé como estuvo a punto de besarme, pero no lo hizo ya que Jade golpeó a uno de sus invitados, sonreí inconscientemente.

—Toca la puerta.—Dijo y se alejó de allí.

Toqué la puerta y entré.

—¡Victoria!—Saludó sonriendo y yo lo mire seriamente.

—¿Dónde está Beck?

—Miss Canada, está bien, lo tendrás contigo en cuanto me des lo que me robaste.—Dijo y se acercó a mí.—¿Dónde está?

Le enseñé las cosas y cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlas las aleje.

—Quiero ver a Beck primero.—Exigí y él asintió.

Salió de allí y yo lo seguí, caminamos por otro pasillo lleno de puertas y se detuvo en la última, abrió la puerta y encontré a Beck tendido en el suelo. Corrí hacia él.

—Estoy aquí.—Dije y la abracé.

—Eso veo.—Su voz sonaba débil, tenía moratones por el rostro.

—Mis cosas.—Exigió y noté que me apuntaba con un arma.

Le aventé las cosas.

—Nos vamos.—Comenté y él me sonrió débilmente.

Ayudé a levantarlo y cuando estuvo de pie, caminamos hacia la puerta.

—¿Creíste que era así de fácil?—Río entre dientes.—Tú y tu amigo van a sufrir, aunque me pregunto dónde estará la gotica…

Cerró la puerta y se escuchó como salía de allí.

—Sabía que haría eso, ¿Puedes quedarte un momento parado?—Pregunté y él asintió.

Busqué en mis botas el arma y la saqué, apunte a la perilla y esta salió volando a los pocos segundos. Me acerqué a Beck y salimos de allí.

—Ten cuidado, hay cámaras por todas partes.—Advirtió.

Seguimos caminando y un hombre apareció, le disparé y seguimos.

—Hace mucho que no mataba a nadie.—Comenté y Beck río.

Pasamos por la puerta y cuando estábamos a punto de salir alguien nos detuvo. ¿Por qué siempre me tienen que detener en la puerta?

—Veo que llevabas un arma.

—Creo que eso es obvio.—Dije sin darme la vuelta.—Sal y ve con Jade, está cerca de aquí, sé que puedes aguantar.—Susurré

—Tori...

—Tú ve.—Pedí y él a regañadientes salió de allí.

Me di la vuelta y mire a Steven, me acerque a él y estiré mi mano. Todo pasó muy rápido, se escuchó el ruido de ambos disparos, pero lo último que vi de él, fue que estaba tirado en el piso.

—¡Tori!—Gritaron.

—Jade…—Susurré.

—No me dejes, pequeña.—Musitó.

—Te amo Jade.

—Y yo te amo más…


	13. Chapter 13

Desperté lentamente, mis ojos se abrieron poco a poco y cuando se acostumbraron a la luz, noté que el techo era de color blanco. Quise levantarme pero un fuerte dolor apareció en mi pierna, solté un gritito.

—Tranquila, dentro de unos días sanará.—Dijo Jade tranquilamente mientras me miraba a los ojos. Con esfuerzo me acomodé mejor en la cama quedando sentada.

—¿Estamos en un hospital?—Pregunté y ella asintió.—¿No es peligroso?

—JSikowitz se encargó de todo.—Explico.

—¿Y Beck?—Resoplo y aparto su mirada.

—Yo estuve a punto de morir por ti y tú te preocupas por él; está bien, sano y salvo.—Contestó mirándome de nuevo a los ojos y fruncí el ceño.—Que tonto, ya no te acuerdas de eso porque estabas desmayada. Bueno, después de que te recogí del piso, aparecieron sus guardaespaldas, gracias al cielo pude matar a esos orangutanes.

Ahora fui yo quien aparto la mirada.

—Gracias…—Agradecí y sentí que se acercaba a mí.

—Prefiero un te amo.—Contestó.

Entonces recordé el 'te amo' que le dije a Jade antes de que me desmayara y un 'te amo más, pequeña' de su parte. Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

—Sobre eso…—Me interrumpió.

—Lo dijiste con tanta sinceridad que te creí.—Comentó y la miré.

Estaba algo cerca, pero no tanto como lo hubiera deseado.

—Bueno, estaba casi muriendo.—Justifiqué y ella río.

Se acercó aún más, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, estaba a centímetros de mí. Tenía tantas de besarla; sus ojos azules brillaban y sus labios gruesos y sexys se veían tan deseables. Se inclinó hacia mí lentamente pero la tomé del cuello de la camisa y la acerque hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los míos.

Mis manos jugaban con sus cabellos despeinados y ella acariciaba mi pierna por encima de la manta, su mano se metió por debajo de ella y ahora si acaricio mi pierna directamente, sentí un escalofrió recorrerme el cuerpo, comenzó a subir la bata hasta llegar a mi ropa interior, ¿Qué sí tenía intenciones de pararla? No, no las tenía.

—Mierda, Tori.—Dijo y se separó de mí.

La miré confundida.

—¿Por qué me provocas?—Preguntó.—Yo no pienso hacerte el amor en una cama de hospital, por más tentador que parezca y por más que quiera.—Dijo y sentí mis mejillas arder.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, fue mi culpa. Pero en cuanto salgas de aquí…—Dejo la frase por el aire.

—Lo haces tan fácil, Jade ¿Tú crees que ya te perdone?—Fingí enojo.

Había salvado mi vida, creo que eso era suficiente para perdonarla.

—Creo que sí...—Respondió muy convencida y yo reí.

Tocaron la puerta y se abrió, un hombre de unos treinta años con bata blanca y lentes se acercó a mí y a Jade.

—¿Te duele?—Preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.—¿Y tú Jade? Quiero revisar tu golpe.

Jade se levantó de la cama, se sacó la camisa y además de trabajado abdomen, noté un enorme moretón en su costado, tenía un color morado. Me mordí el labio.

—Ya está menos inflamado, pero quiero que sigas tomando tus medicamentos. — Dijo y ahora me miró a mí.— Tu herida no fue tan grave, dentro de unos días podrás volver a caminar.—Informó y sonreí.

—Gracias.—Contesté

El hombre salió de allí dejándome de nuevo con Jade, esta se agacho para recoger su camisa.

—¿Quién te golpeo?

—Uno de los guardaespaldas de Steven cuando trataba de entrar a la casa.

—Oh…

—No te pongas así, además me darás mi recompensa cuando salgamos de aquí ¿No? Te folla…—No lo deje terminar y le lancé una almohada.

Me reí al verla quejarse.

—Eres mala.

—Y tú una pervertida.

—Gracias.

—Idiota.

—Eres mi pequeña.—Comentó y sonreí.

Camino hacia mí, se inclinó y antes de besarme, me susurró algo .

—Sé que te encanta que te diga así.—Dijo y me besó en los labios.

* * *

Después de unas cuantas semanas, pude volver a caminar y ya estaba mejor, Jade también lo estaba y Beck ni hablar, ya tenía novia, una guapa enfermera la cuál conoció en el hospital.

Sikowitz me dio unas pequeñas vacaciones, las cuales eh disfrutado mucho, hacía mucho que no las tenía y tenía Jade solo para mí.

La gotica se recostó a mi lado.

—Esto es interesante.—Dijo y yo reí.—¿Me puedes decir por qué miramos el techo?

Reí aún más fuerte.

—Me gusta verlo.—Respondí y me recosté de lado para mirarla.—¿Quieres algo?

—Nop, solo quiero estar aquí contigo.—Comentó.

—Iré por agua.—Dije levantándome, pero Jade lo impidió y se levantó muy rápido, me tomo del brazo y me acercó a ella.

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte.—La miré a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porqué ya sé que quiero.—Respondió y me beso en los labios.

Metí mis dedos entre su cabello y comencé a despeinarla, Jade me tomo de la cintura y sus dedos fueron hacia el extremo de mi blusa, la comenzó a subir lentamente hasta que cayó al piso, y dentro de unos minutos también mis jeans, yo por mi parte le quité su camisa.

Sus manos vagaban por mi espalda hasta que se encontró con el broche de mi sujetador, lo sacó y me recostó suavemente en el colchón, quedando encima de mí.

—Tori—Gruñó con desesperación y gemí.—Causas tantas cosas en mí, pequeña.—Susurró.

Mis manos fueron hacia sus jeans, desabroche el botón y los baje con dificultad, ella me ayudo un poco. Siguió besándome lentamente y sacó mi última prenda, sus ojos estaban oscuros, ya no brillaban, mostraban deseo.

El momento se acercaba, mis manos temblaban. Jade notó esto y me besó tiernamente.

—No haré nada que tú no quieras. —Dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo trague saliva.

Pero yo no respondí, lo necesitaba y de eso no había duda, la besé en los labios. Dejo pequeños besitos por mi cuello y volvió a mis labios.

—Abre tus piernas.—Pidió, las abrí lentamente y aunque me temblaban logré hacerlo.

Se acomodó y si dejar de mirarme metio sus finos dedos lentamente en mí.

—Jade…—Susurré y ella me beso.

Hacía movimientos lentos, como si quisiera disfrutar de este momento tanto como yo.

Poco rato después Jade se recostó a mi lado, nadie decía nada, era de esos silencios que se necesitaban.

—¿Sabes? Creo que también me gusta mirar el techo.—Dijo y reí.—Me gustas mucho, Tori—Dijo y yo sonreí.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Jade.—Contesté y me acerqué a ella.

* * *

Hola! Bueno me sentí muy incomoda escribiendo esto ultimo, pero ya lo hice... Bien, el próximo capitulo sera el ultimo :c Iba a ser mas largo, pero bueno, no tengo tiempo suficiente. Dejen Reviews saludos!


	14. Chapter 14

Después de las vacaciones volví a trabajar y aunque debes en cuando me dolía la pierna, todo estaba bien.

—¡Ey, pequeña!—Saludo Jade entrando a mi oficina.

Levante mi vista y me encontré con ella sonriéndome alegremente.

—Gotica—Contesté y ella se acercó a mí silla.

Me levanté de allí, y guarde unos papeles en los cajones del estante que estaba en frente. Cuando regrese Jade estaba ocupando mi silla.

—Muévete.—Pedí pero me ignoro, me tomo de la cintura y me jaló hacia ella, sentándome en sus piernas.

—Me gusta más así.—Comentó y yo reí.

Me tomo del rostro y me beso.

—¿Qué harás después de estar aquí?—Preguntó mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Estoy muy ocupada.—Dije y ella hizo una mueca.

—Oh… yo quería… invitarte a cenar y no sé, después...—Hizo una pausa y yo rodee los ojos.

—Eres una pervertida.

—Siempre me dices eso y estoy comenzando a creerlo, digo, podríamos hacerlo aquí mismo si tú quieres.—Alzó las cejas en forma traviesa.

Negué con la cabeza y cuando quise levantarme, me di cuenta que sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cintura.

—Jade…

—Eres mía.—Susurró y volvió a besarme lentamente.

Sus manos se metieron dentro de mi blusa y comenzaron a acariciar mi vientre.

-Tori...—Dijo y me mordió el labio inferior.

Metí mis dedos dentro de su cabello…

—¡Tori, Sikowitz quiere hablar con todos!—Gritó Cat sin abrir la puerta.

Di un saltito y me alejé de Jade.

—Eso estuvo cerca.—Comentó ella y se levantó de la silla.

—Eres una idiota, una gótica malhumorada y todas las cosas horribles que puedan haber en este mundo.—Dije y ella sonrió.

—Tú sabes que no es cierto.—Contestó tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a ella. —Me amas.—Volvió a besarme.

—Te amo.—Confirme.

Salimos de mi oficina y fuimos con Sikowitz, todos nos estaban esperando en silencio.

—Uhm bien... Yo no soy quien debe hablar aquí... Jade.

—... Si, ehm bien, no los conozco muy bien, pero se que algunos me odian por ser una ex ladrona y todo eso... Pero no estoy aquí por eso, quería decirles que en poco tiempo llegue a enamorarme mucho de la mejor agente de este lugar... Tuvimos nuestro momentos malos y todo eso, pero a pesar de eso la sigo amando y lo seguiré haciendo... Así que... Tori quieres... Quieres ser sola mía para el resto de nuestras vidas? Sin nadie mas, solo nosotras dos.— dijo sacando un hermoso anillo.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Jade estaba pidiéndome que me casara con ella!

—No te quedes callada, estoy a punto de desmayarme.

—... Si acepto, solo seremos tu y yo? Sin chicas bonitas coqueteando contigo?

— Prometo que alejaré a todas las chicas bonitas de mi y también alejaré a los babosos que quieran algo contigo... Shapiro deja de mirar las piernas de Tori!- Jade le grito a el hombre de cabello afro el cual trabajo junto con Cat.

— Jade! Si quiero.

—Quieres que?

—Acepto estar contigo idiota!

—Aceptas?! Oh no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso pequeña!.

Jade me tomo de la cintura y me dio el beso mas tierno que pudo existir, todos empezaron a aplaudir y algunos hombres daban algunos silbidos por la escena que estábamos llevando a cabo.

—Te amo pequeña.

—Te amo gótica.

* * *

Fin! Se que no es el mejor final de todo, pero es algo C: Me gusto mucho escribir eso, espero que les haya gustado mucho leerlo! Saludos.


End file.
